


Polvo de Estrellas

by obilupin



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, First Kiss, Fix-It, Foreign Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obilupin/pseuds/obilupin
Summary: Cassian has often taken up calling her Polvo de Estrellas when they are alone. Jyn has no idea what it means. When she asks he just gives her that small teasing half-smirk of his that makes her heart flutter. She tells herself it’s because she is annoyed with him. She doesn’t like it that he calls her something she doesn’t understand. No matter how lovely it sounds in his voice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Internet: I have Rebelcaptain fan fic.
> 
> Me: I have and epic Bagginshield I need to work on!
> 
> Internet: Rebelcaptain fan fic.
> 
> Me: But I haven’t even finished the Rogue One novelization yet!
> 
> Internet: Rebelcaptain. Star Wars. Diego Luna. Cassian Andor with Jyn Erso. Some of them (a lot of them) are even fix-its.
> 
> Me: @#*! *starts devouring Rebelcaptain fic* Shoot! Now I have to write one! Sorry my Hobbit readers!
> 
> This is not beta'd.

oOoOoOo

 

“Goodnight, _Polvo de Estrellas_ ,” Cassian says giving Jyn a small smile.

It has been nearly a year since Rogue One had stolen the Death Star plans from Scariff. Miraculously the few friends Jyn had made leading up to the battle survived. Many others did not.

Bodhi Rook was now officially part of the Rebellion. He’d been unsure of his welcome because of his past with the Empire, but the pilots and their mechanics had accepted him into their group once Bodhi had shown he really _did_ know his stuff.

Chirrut and Baze’s involvement was still in the unofficial category. They came and went as they pleased. The Alliance had even moved to a new base during one of their longer personal crusades. The two guardians had still found themselves to the new location. It drove General Draven and the security personnel mad trying to figure out how they’d done it, positive there must be a security leak. Chirrut’s, “Our path in the Force was clear,” was not looked upon as an acceptable explanation. Jyn would have enjoyed Draven’s frustration with Chirrut if the blind man wasn’t so equal opportunistic with the inexplicable all-knowing wisdom he used to amuse himself.

It had taken Jyn several months to bring herself to formally join the Rebel Alliance. Cause mayhem for the Empire? She could do that. Get done what needed to be done? She could do that, too. Follow orders, especially coming from someone like Draven? She hadn’t been so sure about that one. Still wasn’t, but she’d managed to keep herself (mostly) out of trouble so far.

Cassian was, of course, back to his own duties. Jyn had worked with him (and the replaced by memory backup K-2SO) here and there as she sorted out her place within the Rebellion. She enjoyed her time with the captain on missions or in their scant free time much more than she was willing to admit except for one little thing.

Cassian has often taken up calling her _Polvo de Estrellas_ when they are alone. Jyn has no idea what it means. When she asks he just gives her that small teasing half-smirk of his that makes her heart flutter. She tells herself it’s because she is annoyed with him. She doesn’t like it that he calls her something she doesn’t understand. No matter how lovely it sounds in his voice.

Jyn is ashamed to admit it takes her months after this began to realize she can just ask one of the protocol droids to translate. Said droid goes on for several minutes about the phrase having a meaning in several languages, but she knows that the Festian translation is the correct one as soon as she hears it.

Tonight when Cassian calls Jyn _Polvo de Estrellas_ he is surprised, but not displeased, to find the fiery brunette and himself sharing their first kiss.

“You can call me Stardust anytime you like,” she whispers when their lips part.

“If I get a response like this every time, I may never say anything else again, _Polvo de Estrellas_ ,” he purrs, causing a shiver of delight to run up her spine right before they shared their second kiss, then third, fourth, fifth.

Jyn is almost, but not quite, sucking his bottom lip between her own as she draws back from the caress. “I’m sure you will find other things to say that will get you even greater rewards,” she says.

 _“Ay Dios!”_ he murmurs (honestly more to himself than to her). This time it is he who initiates the press of their lips. He can feel her smile.

Cassian loses count somewhere after the tenth kiss she gifts to him. That is what each is to him - a gift. And though he could no longer keep track of the number, he treasures every single one.

 

oOoOoOo

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies if there are any problems with my Spanish!  
> Polvo de Estrellas = Stardust  
> Ay Dios = Oh God


End file.
